


when the world makes sense

by enesnl



Series: detours [7]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enesnl/pseuds/enesnl
Summary: Mina's shoulder is warm, Dahyun thinks. Or rather,feels, as they're sidled together in the back corner of the library.





	when the world makes sense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dubfu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubfu/gifts).

> this should make u smile at least a lillll

Mina's shoulder is warm, Dahyun thinks. Or rather, _feels_, as they're sidled together in the back corner of the library. It's quiet here; heavier traffic in the form of ratlike footsteps and shuffled books usually occur up front. Sometimes, there are suspicious sounds whispered a few aisles over. But today, it's just Dahyun and Mina.

They've been dating for somewhere around a year, although there'd been no set start date. It'd just, happened. Mina had kissed her some months back, sure, but what they feel for one another filters inward and outward through a flurry of other ways: when Mina carries an extra book atop her own pile so Dahyun doesn't wilt over in a tumbled heap on the campus grounds, when Dahyun doesn't demand Mina's attention whenever Mina's personal gaming time sloshes into their dates. The fact that they've never raised their voices at each other when one makes a careless remark, and - the way they really see each other, through glassy, unclouded snow globes prizing something precious.

A cackle prances its way into the shell of Dahyun's ear, nibbling at its walls with delight. Somehow, the sound is simultaneously quiet and loud, and to anyone else, might sound a bit callous, but for Dahyun, it's something to commit to memory; catalogue until they fill up her own library. Mina is reading one of her dumb humor books again, and Dahyun realizes she's drifted into a sort of sleep-addled state, lingering in the space between their fingers playing with one another, capering to and fro like children. Mina's book is leveled against her knees and she clears her throat before reciting, "What do you get when you cross an insomniac, an unwilling agnostic and a dyslexic?" a beat, "you get someone who stays up all night torturing themself mentally over the question of whether or not there's a dog.”

Dahyun's lips flit upwards at that, and her teeth begin to show as Mina loses herself in a flood of laughs. Dahyun playfully covers Mina's mouth with her hand, lest the stocky librarian just happens to be wandering nearby, her famous _shh_ ready to pounce. (Dahyun will steal a kiss later.)

"That's funny," Dahyun comments, shifting her hand to rest on Mina's knee. She lightly caresses it and finds her smile growing again as she sees Mina biting her bottom lip in restraint.

"Yea," is all Mina says before she goes back into silent mode, her pupils frolicking through the text lines.

Dahyun feels something stir in her, nudging a little _hey! notice me!_ in the likes of walking across the threshold of your new home on a wedding night. Something familiar, yet celebratory. Dahyun's scared of what it is, but she'll attribute that fear to the two annoying characters on either shoulder, yelling profanities into her ear. In the tumultuous mist, there's a small voice hunched over at the bottom of a well, ever-present, whispering _what is love, what is love, what is love_. Dahyun's been feeling this a lot lately. That small voice is growing louder every day, and Dahyun sickens at the thought of it eventually deafening her.

/

They're lying in bed, recounting their days to each other. Dahyun's head is nestled into the crook of Mina's neck, and her leg sprawled across Mina's frame, trapping her. Dahyun reaches blindly behind her into her backpack, plucking out some stapled pieces of paper tucked securely in the front, then hovering them in Mina's line of sight. She feels Mina smile into her hair.

"I knew you could do it," Mina says, voice lilting as a bright red A stares back at her, circled to emphasize the fact that yes, her girlfriend is as smart as she is beautiful.

Dahyun sighs, her sleepless night of cramming finally steeping into her bones. Her head somehow sinks further into Mina's neck, until her answer is nothing but a wisp floating into the concave between Mina's collarbones.

"Hm?" Mina brushes her thumb against Dahyun's shoulder, their skin slightly sticking together in the last tendrils of the day's heat. The setting sun casts golden flutters through the half-open blinds, and the gentle whir of her desk fan sends particles of dust into the air.

"I.. don't remember," Dahyun murmurs, her brows knitting and her consciousness halfway to dreamland.

Mina chuckles; another one to catalogue, Dahyun vaguely pencils in. A dopey smile erupts onto her cheeks, then melts into a hot yawn.

"Go to sleep," Mina urges, hands carding through the cotton candy strands of Dahyun's hair.

Dahyun nearly gives in. "Noo," she catches herself, whining in the way where she knows Mina won't cave, but also knows that it's enough for Mina to suggest a nap together.

"What if I sleep with you?"

Bingo. Dahyun doesn't bother hiding her smirk, which is really more of a smile, giggles just under the surface.

"Okay." Dahyun fastens her eyelids open for a little while longer, wanting to ride the train down under with Mina. "Sing for me."

If it'd been anyone else, they'd have probably laughed in her face, or given her a hearty eye roll. Dahyun's a bit of a sight right now, with her fastenings floundering in the lamp light, her efforts to stay awake refusing to be in vain. But Mina just, sings, without any further prompting.

_Baby think about me_

_All night long_

_We are together right now_

_In our dreams, it’s just us two_

_As we make our happy moments_

_Good night, good night_

As the last notes drift with the dust, as the small fan continues to sound its gentle hum, Dahyun hears Mina's breathing wane in unhurried steps and feels Mina's head loll onto hers. Their hairs mingle and the light, warm scents of jasmine and vanilla coalesce together like a warm cup of tea.

"Good night Dahyun," unfurls in a whisper, Mina glazing the end with the softest of kisses atop Dahyun's crown. 

"Good night Mina," Dahyun murmurs, droopy lashes settling upon her cheeks.

And, it's here - where they tumble out like nothing, of their own accord: three words as natural as coming home. 

**Author's Note:**

> curiouscat.me/enesnl  
twt @enesnl


End file.
